knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowforged Armor
Shadowforged are currently the rarest/strongest armors, overtaking Dragonforged Armor on February 25th, 2016. Shadowforged armors, unlike Dragonforged, can be crafted. To craft a Shadowforged armor, you must collect 12 of each of their respective crafting materials. In addition, after upgrading your armor to level 35 (and collecting 12 more of the same crafting materials), you can craft the Plus version of the armor. Starting on August 11th, 2016, a "Seasons" system was introduced on the Global/North American Servers that is similar to the EU Servers' seasons system. On the EU Servers, players can craft Dragonforged armors after collecting 10 materials, however for the Global Servers, it is Shadowforged instead. Please see the second tab below for further details. Shadowforged armors, like Epic armors, max at level 99. However, they differ from their predecessors in that they have "Ascension" levels. Ascension can be achieved after reaching level 99. Ascension upgrades the abilities of the armor, massively increasing the stats. Ascension requires silver coins, and there are a total of 10 Ascension levels. The amount of Silver Coins differs per level. The cost of every Ascension level, per level, not cumulative, is 1,2,2,2,3,3,4,4,5,and 6, adding up to 32 Silver Coins total. Ascension also increases the attack and defense stats for the armor. It is 46/44 additional stat points for each Ascension level for the Regular version of the armor, and 53/50 additional stat points for each Ascension level for the Plus version of the armor. The Special Ability percentage also increases, from 8% at the base to 15% at the maximum of 10 Ascension levels. Furthermore, the newest "Eternal" armors have different Ascension level increases as well. See Agni's Eternal and Aeolian Eternal for examples. Shadowforged= |-| Shadowforged Seasons (Global)= Seasons Armors Seasons armors require 10 of a given material to be able to craft. They are as follows: *Season 1: Dragon Coins *Season 2: Magic Horns *Season 3: Shade Essences *Season 4: Beast Shanks Reportedly, you can still collect materials for the earlier Seasons after the next Season starts. NOTE: The attack/defense stat increases for Ascension for the new Seasons armors appear to have a higher level of increase that differs per set of armor (one is 47/52, another is 50/47 for the Regular version; the Plus version Ascension stats are mostly unknown so far). Shadowforged "Seasons" Armors {| class="wikitable sortable" ! scope="col" | Season ! scope="col" | Name ! scope="col" | Elements ! scope="col" | Release Date ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | How To Obtain ! scope="col" | Maxed Normal Stats ! scope="col" | Maxed Plus Stats ! colspan="2" class="unsortable" scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | Images |- | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" | Volcanus Indusia | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/08/11 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4214/4002 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |4754/4522 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" | Meditor Montem | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/08/11 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4163/4053 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |4688/4588 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" | Quattocolorum | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/08/11 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4337/3879 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |?/? | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" | Inquisitorem Caligo | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/08/11 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |3978/4238 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |?/? | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" | Aqueous Bounty | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/09/07 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4570/4071 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |5198/4655 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" | Wyldwood Guard | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/09/07 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4370/4271 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |4981/4872 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" | Sylphine Reaper | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/09/07 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4703/3938 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |5342/4510 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" | Titan's Yieldmail | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/09/07 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4703/3938 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |5342/4510 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | Creature Scalemail | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/10/05 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4720/4204 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |5363/4801 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | Horrific Bonemail | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/10/05 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4581/4343 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |5212/4952 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | Malevolent Wingplate | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/10/05 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4303/4621 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |4900/5264 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | Vine Horror Cuirass | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/10/05 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4373/4551 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |4976/5188 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" | Triptophan Wingplate | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/11/03 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4632/4533 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |?/? | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" | Naturalis Salvator | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/11/03 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4416/4749 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |?/? | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" | Orsini Thunderaxe | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/11/03 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4776/4389 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |5425/5003 | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" | Accipitris Array | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2016/11/03 | style="text-align:center;" | Crafting | data-sort-value="4186" style="text-align:center;" |4919/4246 | data-sort-value="4703" style="text-align:center;" |?/? | data-sort-value="50" style="text-align:center;" | Category:Shadowforged Category:Armors Category:Craftable Armors